Justice Icriulis
Justice Icriulis is a powerful elemental warrior of ice played by the user Icriulis on World 42. He was the former Chief of Justice of "Armadyl's Watchmen", a group dedicated to tracking and slaying mahjarrat, demons, and other powerful entities. Sadly, the group was disbanded due to a considerable lack of support from the kingdoms within which they operated. Despite this, Icriulis continues to bring justice upon those who defy the laws of the land, and never ceases to hunt both mahjarrat and demons when possible. His hatred towards those of Bandosian alignment is considerable, and he seeks to execute his justice upon them as well. Whenever possible, the former Chief of Justice will also invest his time on dispatching the vampyres which convene within Morytania. History Pre-Roleplaying History Summoned by a wizard, in a continent north of Pirates' Cove, a mighty champion of ice was born in the Second Age. Among other elemental warriors from all over, he was noted to be one of the most wise, influential and excellent leaders. When Zaros was overthrown by Zamorak and the gods declared war on Zamorak, ushering Gielinor into the darkened days of the Third Age, Icriulis stayed out of the conflict for a while. Icriulis saw the masses of villages being raided, burned, and alongside with that he saw the men, women and children being slaughtered. He figured he had to do something. A pact of ice warriors and himself went south to the lands the gods inhabitated, to the small village of Yanille. He and his pact of warriors helped protect the Armadylean territory of Yanille from greater demons and invading ourgs. Aviansie warriors accepted his help with much pleasure. Icriulis almost died fighting an extremely strong Ourg named Yoo'ga. His mace flew towards Icriulis at every ticking second, the sound of the air being sliced into. Icriulis kept on dodging, unable to parry his attacks. Until he got a good enough distance away and charged a powerful blast of ice, and fired it at the Ourg's chest; smashing its heart, freezing it and killing the Ourg instantly. After the long battle, he and his men planned to head up home and prepare for future endeavors. However, an Aviantese warrior stopped them and proceeded to question Icriulis if he had known who Armadyl was and what Armadyl stood for. Icriulis replied with a cold "No." The warrior then spoke to him for a good fifty minutes before leaving to defend other parts of Armadylean territory. The warrior told him that Armadyl stands for justice, law and order and that if Armadyl won the war this would would be returned to an orderly fashion. After thinking about this for awhile, he decided to join factions on the side of Armadyl and dedicated his life to serving and preserving Armadyl's teachings and values. When he arrived back home he spoke of Armadyl highly, basically repeating the basics of Armadyl's teachings and values that he had been told. Most of the warriors agreed. For the many years that the Third Age raged on, Icriulis fought for Armadyl against Zamorakian and Zarosians, particularly mahjarrat and few Bandosians. He loved serving Armadyl very much. Everything was going fine until one day, a day that Icriulis will never forget, that the God Wars had ended and the gods were banished by Guthix. With Armadyl banished and a majority of the Aviantese dead, along with most of Gielinor's land mass destroyed, Icriulis decided there was nothing on mainland for him. He made his way back up to Eriukia and stayed there in isolation with his fellow brothers and sisters. He spent thousands of years in isolation, studying the laws and principles of Armadyl and taking them in slowly. He decided to venture down to the southern lands one last time. When he reached the city of Ardougne, being in isolation so long made him feel like the God Wars was yesterday. He was shocked to see a flourishing city with kings and queens. He had overheard a conversation with two men speaking of mahjarrat and how they were infiltrating royalty, raising thousands of armies and minions, and causing injustice and chaos throughout Gielinor. He was shocked to hear this, remembering the days he fought mahjarrat in the God Wars, he thought they'd be extinct at this point. He knew mahjarrat only caused injustice, tyranny, and war. He quickly fled home and began to piece together a group, sending out letters and recruitments to skilled warriors, mages and duelists of all kingdoms. Only few responded. 'till this day, he is still piecing together a group of Armadyleans to fight against the threat of the mahjarrat and bring justice to the lands. Will he succeed? Will mahjarrat numbers shrink greatly? Only time will tell.. Formation of Armadyl's Watchmen: Icriulis was wandering in the city of Falador one day and came across a man named Malva. This man claimed to be a lunar mage. He agreed to help Icriulis out in his goal of hunting mahjarrat. They developed a strong relationship and would carry out that relationship in the days to come. The Great Debate: Icriulis and Malva traveled to the Rising Sun to participate in their usual daily lingerings there. A golem that ranged over a thousand years in age would be speaking trash about the gods to the patrons there, most notably Armadyl. Icriulis jumped in claiming the gods aren't soley to blame for everything and that humans are just as much to blame as them. He also claimed that laying all the blame on the gods is the easy way out. Malva also jumped in. The golem began slandering Armadyl rentlessly along with a few other deities. Icriulis pointed out multiple consistencies and victories of the Armadylean faith, all of which were ignored by the golem. Icriulis decided it was time to go and left the bar with Malva. An unexpected meet Malva and Icriulis met with an unknown woman who was interested in enlisting as warrior within his Armadylean clan. After a few brief ceremonies, she became Armadyl's Watchmen first female fighter in its history. After that happened, Icriulis asked both of them to carry out a task with him across the Salve. They were both reluctant at first but Icriulis's guarentees calmed that reluctance and pursuaded them to go. Little did they know, this would be the start of a terrible, terrible line of events. Fight with the vyrelord, Round 1: Talk with the fire man Encounter in Canifis bar Meeting with the gracious mother/ Meeting an Icyene A Deal with the devil What an odd man The Raid on Canifis bar: Confrontaton with Gonad: Internal struggles Back in Canifis: Battle of Burgh De rott/hello Miss Rosemarie: It's you again, Lothorian: Fighting for Lord Armadyl/Battle with Fire Elemental: Underground battle with forces of war: Meeting another of his kin: Ah, Fire man again: Rematch, Bandosians!: I've missed you, Malva: The Vyres come west: With the resistance: Meeting the dryad: We lost him: Oh Rosemarie, we meet once more: Battle of Varrock Sewers/interrogation: The Giant has returned: So, so...Tuska's returned? Look at this world, burning before my eyes. Everyone's killing eachother, my millita is gone, the gods are more divided than ever..And where am I..? Sitting up here in the north, slumbering in my Iceburg doing nothing about it. Who am I? I am the elemental who went into Morytania and scared the Foryx Coven, I am the elemental who's slayed demons and Mahjarrats with my power, I am the elemental who has fought for the glory of Armadyl, for the hammer of Justice to come upon all evil doers. And now, after all of this, I retreat? I cower? No more, no more. I've stayed in hiding for too long, I've cowered for too long, it's time for me to come back and save this world. Tuska, I'm comin' for you. IC History *Icriulis meets for an alliance meeting, however no one shows up. He then goes to Falador bar with one of his mages. *He gets into a debate with a golem about Armadyl, eventually ignoring the rock. *He meets Dion Magnan in the bar and arranges a meeting in Entrana. *He, Malva and Ira, whom of which are members of his militant group, head off to Morytania. They meet a mysterious vyrelord that eventually knocks Ira unconscious. The vyrelord proceeds dodges all of Malva's attacks along with Icriulis's attacks. The battle was over before it even began. They came to the reality that they could not defeat a vyrelord on his home turf, so they decided to give up. Just then the vyrelord released Ira and they quickly fired teleportation spells, and escaped to Eagles' Peak. *He meets an icyene in Burthope. Him and the icyene vow to keep in contact. *Malva, a lunar mage and devout follower of Armadyl, happily meets with Icriulis in Falador Park. A extremely skilled fire mage named Dragon comes along. Icriulis dares him to kill a vampyre. A deal is made and they head off to Canifis. *They reach Canifis and walk into the pub. They eventually attract the attention of a full-form Lothorian Foryx. *Alucard Draculea walks into the bar and attacks Dragon. *While Dragon is pre-occupied with Alucard, Icriulis charges a power spell consisting of three ice shards at a Vampyre named Rose. If the spell had succeeded the shards would have pierced Rose's skin, then Icriulis would have manipulated them to freeze her blood stream, in attempt to kill her. *She effortlessly grabs his neck and tosses him at Malva, hurting both of them. *Lothorian grabs Icriulis by the neck and brings him upstairs. He knocks him out and leaves him for dead. Eventually Malva is concealed in a vial and Dragon blows himself up. When Icriulis regains conscience he teleports off to Eagles' Peak, meeting with The Gracious Mother. *Icriulis meets with his icyene friend, Eximus, and tells him of Malva's kidnap. They head off to Morytania once more. *Icriulis reaches out to Hand of Ptolemos for help. The initiate promises his leader will find Malva. *Icriulis meets a person called Wo Dao, exchanges small talk, then leaves. *Icriulis and an ice elemental raid Canifis bar, no fighting happening however. When he came back he was nearly blasted by fire mages. *Icriulis meets a psycho barbarian name "Gonad" in the Rising Sun. But he also meets a girl, name unknown, she is hunting a shadow elemental and Icriulis decided to help her. *He learns his wife is a lesbian before teleporting off from Varrock. *Icriulis goes to Canifis bar and has a heated discussion with a vampyre. They prepare to do battle right before something bursts in the back of the bar and distracts them. They pursue after it however Icriulis decides his time is better spent elsewhere. *Icriulis decides to pick up his tab on Mahjarrat hunting and is currently looking for someone to hunt with him. *Icriulis allies with Praven-Cut assassins and assaults Burgh De Rott with them. For most of the battle, he fought Rosemarie Foryx, occasionally taunting her. However, Icriulis nor Rosemarie landed a clean hit on each other. Eventually two other vampyres began fueling Rose's power, prompting Icriulis to use his magic to propell him out of Burgh, over the wall and away. *After the battle, Lothorian Foryx catches up with him. After taunting his decision to fight against the vampyres, Lothorian attempts to hit a weak spot, saying that Icriulis' friend, Malva, is dead even though this isn't true. Icriulis gained comfort in the fact that if he is indeed dead, Armadyl caught his soul in his wings and is indeed in rest. After this, Lothorian teleports off. Soon afer, Icriulis teleports as well, going back to his wife in his Iceburg in the far north, off-land Gielinor. *During the Bird and the Beast event, while he was fleeing Bandosian attackers with his convoy, he ran into a fire elemental in South-Eastern Varrock. In that moment he would engage in a heart-wrenching battle with it. It ended up in most of the aera being scorched and destroyed. Thankfully, it conceded with a stalemate and Icriulis could escape with his life. Powers and Abilities Cryokinesis: Is the ability to absorb, create, redirect and manipulate ice. He has excelled at this and has even created his own spells. Absorbtion: '''He has the ability to absorb water and moisture and transform it into his own element, thus fueling his fighting effort. '''Slight environmental manipulation: He can manipulate the environment near him with ice to keep him cool. Let's say he was walking in the desert, he'd have robes covering him and would turn the sand into ice so he would keep himself cool. Teleportation: He has the ability to teleport long distances. Call eagle: He has the ability to call his own eagle called Trufaux, to fly him to places, including his base in Eagles' Peak. Shapeshifting: '''Icriulis can be described as an elemental shapeshifter. He can shift any part of his body into a projectile. Say he could shift his hand into a large sword of ice, or a rock hard icy mace. He can also appear as a human, but still crystaline in nature. Weaknesses '''Fire: Like any ice warrior, he is weak to fire and it is one of his greatest fears. Of course, if an opponent sent a fire bolt at him, he'd simply sidestep. However, if he was surrounded by people who sent fire blasts at him, he would be dead. Extreme heat: Extreme heat can make him weaker, even possibly melt him. That is why when venturing into the desert he uses his magic to cool him down, and he wears white mystic robes to ensure he doesn't fry to death. The only extreme heat that hurts him is extreme desert heat, though. The Ice Maiden The powerful Ice elemental that is married to Icriulis is known as Mrs. Icriulis, or the Ice Maiden. She has profound abilities in devastating arcane abilities on a higher scale than even her husband. She leaves home sometimes and most of the time is spotted in Falador park, or in Varrock when not in her room in an iceberg , where she crys, enchants and things of the like. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Commander Category:Protagonist Category:Military Category:Good Category:Lawful Category:Modern Magic user Category:Armadylean Category:Elemental